Gdzie anioł traci głowę
by RosalieC.Black
Summary: Mary Morstan miała być czyimś aniołem stróżem. Lecz trafiła w miejsce, a może raczej znalazła się w sytuacji, gdzie nawet anioły tracą głowę.


**A/N: Mała miniaturka tym razem z Mary w roli głównej. Wybaczcie mi symbole, ale mam do nich wielką słabość. **  
**Jak zwykle praca non-profit. Wszystkie postacie kanoniczne należą do sir A.C. Doyle' ****__**

hr /hr**_  
_**_Tam anioł traci głowę, z brzozami się brata_**_  
_**~Adam Ziemianin

Od początku swojej znajomości z Mary John uważał ją za anioła. Była wyrozumiała, cierpliwie znosiła każdy moment, w którym przypominał sobie o Sherlocku. Przede wszystkim _wiedziała_. Wiedziała o wszystkim, co go dręczyło, o każdej nocy, gdy John na nowo widział Holmesa skaczącego z dachu. Słyszała jego rozpaczliwy krzyk pewnej nocy na Baker Street i nie wspomniała ani słowem o wciąż powtarzającym się słowie _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock_... Po prostu była. Przesiedzieli całą noc przy niezbyt jasnym świetle rzucanym przez kominek z kubkami gorącej czekolady. Następnego dnia po tym zdarzeniu zaproponowała, by John wprowadził się do niej. I przyjął to z wielką ulgą. Pierwsza noc, którą przespał całą - bez żadnych środków uspokajających od terapeutki. Porzucił wizyty u niej, sama obecność panny Morstan w jego życiu była niczym najlepsza terapia.

Mary wiedziała, co John o niej myśli. Anioł, niesamowita kobieta... Jak daleko od prawdy był ten człowiek. Gdyby znał prawdziwy powód,  
dla którego pojawiła się znienacka w jego życiu. Znała konsekwencje swojej propozycji.  
Nic nie uchodziło niezauważone przed rządem brytyjskim. Na pewno nie wspólne mieszkanie z najlepszym przyjacielem jego brata.  
Blondynka wierzyła w znaki, symbole. Przecież niegdyś studiowała historię sztuki. John był jej wierzbą - znakiem miłości i rodziny.  
Był jej uzdrowieniem.  
_  
Myślę, że czas na sprawozdanie z twojej misji, nie sądzisz? - MH_

Zupełnie zatraciła się w miłości i musiała ponieść konsekwencje, nie ważne jakie by nie były. Znała Mycrofta Holmesa na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że w większości spraw jest nieustępliwy, bez łaski i jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia. Nawet jeśli był wystarczająco długo żonaty, by zrozumieć istotę miłości choć w małym stopniu.  
Czarny samochód podjechał pod przystanek, na którym Mary czekała na swój autobus. Wcześniej zatelefonowała do Johna, że spóźni się do pracy. Jak się spodziewała, żona Holmesa (będąca jednocześnie asystentką) czekała na nią w środku, w nieodłącznym pakiecie ze swoim Blackberry.

\- Wzrok ci się popsuje - odezwała się blondynka, próbując rozładować gromadzące się w niej napięcie.  
Kobieta znana jako Anthea podniosła na nią wzrok i uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Gdyby miał zamiar, nie uprzedzałby cię o spotkaniu.

\- Zaczynam cię lubić - dodała Mary z nonszalancją. Znała żonę Mycrofta tak długo, jak jego samego. To zazwyczaj ona przesyłała jej dane do nowych misji, osób, które ma szpiegować i tym podobnych rzeczy, których nie chciała już dłużej robić. Na początku ich stosunki opierały się na wzajemnej tolerancji. Nie były do siebie przyjaźnie nastawione.

Anthea pogardzała nią za to, kim była kiedyś, zaś Mary czuła obrzydzenie do tego, kim żona Holmesa nie jest. Nie potrafiły się porozumieć, więc wymieniały najważniejsze informacje i odchodziły bez żadnego pożegnania.  
_Najwyraźniej zmieniła tok myślenia_, stwierdziła Morstan, czując jak samochód wjeżdża w jedną z brukowanych uliczek na obrzeżach Londynu. Znajdowali się w szóstej strefie, gęsto obsadzonej budynkami przemysłowymi. Jeden z nich należał do Holmesa, który urządził sobie tam miejsce spotkań z ofiarami. Mimo obojętnego zapoznania jej z sytuacją przez Antheę, blondynka czuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Teoretycznie była mordercą i nie powinna bać się kogoś, kto nigdy nie nosi przy sobie broni. Były jednak ważniejsze rzeczy - rząd brytyjski miał władzę, której ona nigdy nie będzie mieć. No i praktycznie rzecz biorąc, tymczasowo posiadał władzę nad jej życiem. Samochód zatrzymał się przed pustym budynkiem, pozostałością po warsztacie mechanicznym. Do Mary dotarł zapach zanieczyszczonej Tamizy, rdzewiejącego metalu oraz wszechobecnej wilgoci, niszczącej zabudowania. Miejsce nie było ciekawe, ale Mycroft miał swoje fanaberie i choć bardzo chciała, nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Zastanawiała się jedynie co ma jej do powiedzenia oraz co w tej chwili robi John. Czy będą mieli jeszcze okazję otworzyć butelkę wina i po raz kolejny oglądać powtórki "Skazanego na śmierć"? John nie lubił tego filmu, ale Mary kochała Wentwortha Millera.

\- Życie rodzinne ci służy, panno Morstan.

Zimny głos przesiąknięty złośliwością dotarł do niej, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg budynku. Przez myśl przeszło Morstan absurdalne pytanie, czy takim samym tonem głosu Holmes odzywa się do Anthei i jak ona to znosi. Poczuła nawet chwilowe współczucie do tej kobiety, która nigdy nie będzie kochana w sposób, jaki ona jest. Niecierpliwie zaczęła bawić się guzikiem płaszcza, gdy stanęła twarzą w twarz z Holmesem. Nie spodziewała się, że ten mężczyzna obudzi w niej strach, przed laty uśpiony przez nadmiar adrenaliny.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała sucho. Żadnych gierek, panie Holmes. - Chyba nie będziemy rozmawiać o moim życiu rodzinnym...

Uciszył ją ruchem dłoni. Zauważyła ciemniejsze plamy, delikatnie poruszające się po jej czerwonym płaszczu. Stara sztuczka, stosował ją Moriarty i wiele innych osób. Tym razem strach był raczej nie bezpodstawny. Poczuła, jak na karku występują jej kropelki zimnego potu. Z mordercy stała się ofiarą.

\- Usiądź - polecił cicho, lecz stanowczo. Nie było sensu stawiać oporu. Ta rozmowa czekała ją prędzej czy później.

\- Możemy już zaczynać? Chciałabym pójść jeszcze do pracy chociaż raz.

\- Jesteś w pracy - wycedził Mycroft. Był wyraźnie zirytowany, a może bardziej zdegustowany niegrzecznym zachowaniem Mary. - Pracujesz tylko i wyłącznie dla Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- No racja, zapomniałam, kto tu jest szefem.

\- W co ty pogrywasz, Abercombie? - Holmes nachylił się nad nią tak, by móc z bliska przyjrzeć się jej niebieskim oczom. Wciąż uciekała wzrokiem we wszystkie możliwe strony, choć teraz powinna twardo spojrzeć mu w twarz. Bała się. Bała się jak cholera, że odbierze jej Johna, wszystko co do tej pory miała, co sobie stworzyła. Zniszczy jej maleńki, jakże kruchy świat. - A może lepiej powinienem przyzwyczaić się do nazywania ciebie per Morstan? To nazwisko jakoś się do ciebie przykleiło.  
Głowa rządu brytyjskiego była jej ratunkiem i zgubą w jednej osobie. Gdyby nie on, odsiadywałaby piąty rok w więzieniu, a kolejne dwadzieścia czekałoby na nią ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Ja naprawdę go kocham - odrzekła z całą mocą, na jaką ją było stać. Serce tłukło jej się w piersi niemiłosiernie głośno, była pewna, że nawet ten snajper ukrywający się gdzieś w pobliżu je słyszy.

\- Twoim jedynym zadaniem było chronić Johna Watsona przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie musiałaś się do niego zbliżać, by to robić.

\- Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłam, - Wzięła głęboki wdech. - ale nie żałuję.

\- Odsuwam cię od ochrony doktora Watsona. - Mary usłyszała coś, czego bała się najbardziej. Przez nią John zostanie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek obrony przed ludźmi Moriarty'ego. Gdyby Sherlock żył, nie wybaczyłby jej tego...No właśnie, gdyby żył, ona nie byłaby potrzebna.

\- Co teraz?

\- Wrócisz do domu. Do swojej nowej pracy i chłopaka, jak mniemam. Tym razem jako prawdziwa Mary Morstan. - Mycroft uśmiechał się tajemniczo, a blondynka była wściekła, że nie może rozgryźć zamiarów tego człowieka. Czy zamierza ją zniszczyć na oczach Johna?

\- Nie rozumiem.

W tym momencie pojawił się ktoś jakby kamerdyner. W czarnym smokingu, z białymi rękawiczkami, niosący na dłoniach srebrną tacę z grubą kopertą formatu A4. Holmes zawsze miał słabość do efektów specjalnych, ale tajemniczy asystent był chyba jego najlepszym popisem. Mężczyzna wręczył Mary kopertę, a ona od razu zajrzała do środka, mimo iż powinna być w każdym ruchu ostrożna. Nowy paszport, akt urodzenia, dyplomy ukończenia różnych szkół - wszystko, co potrzebne jest do nowego, a nie tylko tymczasowego życia.

\- Witaj na świecie, Mary Morstan. - Wręczył jej mały pendrive z inicjałami A.G.R.A wypisanymi czarnym markerem. - Twoja misja dla MI6 właśnie się skończyła. Za zasługi dla państwa anulowano ci wyznaczoną wcześniej karę, a John nie potrzebuje chyba nowego strażnika.

\- O mój Boże - zakryła drżące usta dłonią. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy szczęścia. Właśnie zdjęto z niej bagaż, który dźwigała ze sobą przez tyle lat. - Dziękuję.

Holmes spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą i odszedł. Zniknął też ślad lasera. Uśmiechała się jak szalona, gdy po policzkach płynęły jej łzy szczęścia. W tym czasie do hangaru wjechał już samochód, który miał odwieźć ją do pracy.  
Wracała teraz wolna, skasowana z wszelkich kartotek. Mogłaby przenosić góry. Nawet żona starszego Holmesa wydawała jej się dzisiaj cudowna.

\- Przyznaj, że maczałaś w tym palce - odezwała się na pożegnanie do Anthei , która przez całą drogę nie pisnęła ani słówka. Kobieta oderwała się na chwilę od telefonu, mierząc Mary chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie ma na świecie nic takiego, co bym dla ciebie zrobiła.

\- Jasne - sarknęła blondynka, nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że łaska Mycrofta wynikała z jego dobrego serca, którego zresztą nie miał.

hr/hr

Do przychodni lekarskiej wbiegła jak na skrzydłach, wywołując niemałe zamieszanie. Ze swojego gabinetu akurat wychodził John z pustym kubkiem po kawie.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie! - Ucałowała go w oba policzki. Doktor zarumienił się lekko, uśmiechając szeroko.

\- Co ci się stało? - Odłożył naczynie do zlewu, potem mocno przytulił do siebie Mary. - Widzieliśmy się rano.

\- Musiało się coś stać? Po prostu czuję, że to mój dzień!

Szeroki uśmiech, zarumienione policzki oraz błyszczące oczy wywołały u Watsona dziwne uczucie, że coś przegapił. Czyżby jakaś rocznica? Urodziny? Nie przypominał sobie niczego, co by było związane z dniem dzisiejszym.

\- Chyba straciłaś głowę, aniołku - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Wrócił do gabinetu razem z kolejnym pacjentem. A Mary zamyśliła się nad jego słowami.

\- Być może właśnie jestem tam, gdzie anioły tracą głowę - szepnęła, patrząc na pendrive ze swoimi inicjałami.


End file.
